


I will hold your hand and watch the world spin madly

by juggydunes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggydunes/pseuds/juggydunes
Summary: “I could get used to all my bad days ending like this.”Jughead comes home to Betty trying to relax after a long and hard day.





	I will hold your hand and watch the world spin madly

**Author's Note:**

> I found this oneshot burried and bored in my computer. If you think you've read this one before, it's probable, I had it published in a blog I then deleted. This is the edited version, hope you enjoy this fluff fest!  
> Love you all.  
> PS: I dedicate this to my dear mothermaple just because she's awesome :)

Jughead Jones balances the bags from the supermarket in his hand while using the other to open the door to his apartment, almost losing the balance of them when he crosses the doorstep. A wicked game of balance at play taking all his focus. His eyes survey the living room looking for a glimpse of his favorite blonde hair but finding it empty. Jughead would never admit it but a pout forms in his lips. 

Leaving the bags on the counter, he gets his phone out of his back pocket. 

**4.30pm**

_Betty should be home by now_ , he thinks frowning a little but he sets to put everything he bought in place. Her schedule had been a little hectic the last couple of weeks, lots of articles and interviews needed to get done but happily, the worst had passed, allowing her to come home at her usual time… something Jughead really appreciated.

 He absentmindedly smiles at the photo of them on the fridge, it’s from their last day of high school, both sitting in a booth at Pop’s and smiling to each other. Veronica had taken that picture, cooing at them as she leaned on Archie’s chest.

  _“Aren’t they cute?” she asked Archie, bringing their attention back to her. Jughead rolled his eyes but brought Betty closer to his chest._

_“We’re cuter.” Archie said nonchalantly, looking down at her and shrugging._

_“Well, duh, but they’re a close second.” Veronica agreed, making them all laugh._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he finishes putting the food away and moves to the couch, thinking of maybe getting some writing done. There, lying on the coffee table that Betty had begged to get, was her phone. Jughead frowns, distantly reminding having texted her at noon. Betty had to be home somewhere. _Probably taking a nap,_ he thinks with a light smile.   

He walks down the hall to their bedroom to check on her but the light peeking from the bathroom’s door makes him stop. He tilts his head and the soft sound of water can be heard from inside.

 Jughead’s heart does a funny flip when he sees her, even after all these years. Closed eyes, leaning her head back on the border of the bath as she breathes deeply, her body barely visible thought the bubbles on the surface and completely lost to the world as she relaxes. 

“Betts?” He calls her softly. Green eyes look back at him now, a little startled at first before softening in his direction. Betty gives him the smallest smile. 

“Hey, Jug.” Her voice is a bit hoarse and small, like it gets after she’s been crying which makes him immediately step into the room. It takes a couple of steps before he’s at her side, frowning down at her.

 “Hey you…” he says, now kneeling next to the bathtub. At eye level and this close to her, he can see her eyes are a little red-rimmed still. He pushes her hair back from her forehead in a loving gesture.  “Are you alright?” 

“I’m okay… just a rough day.” A single tear escapes and Jughead immediately reaches to wipe it off, frowning. His fingers linger on her cheek and his heart clenches inside his chest at the sigh. Betty leans into his touch, one hand breaking the surface and wrapping around his wrist. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, thumb travelling back and forth on her skin, watching as her shoulders lose tension slowly. 

“Not really…” She says, softly and never taking her eyes off him. He nods, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

 “I’ll leave you to your bath time then, okay?” He moves to stand up a little reluctantly at leaving her like this but Betty loves to take long baths after a long day. Both of them had their space and lives, it was purely a decision that they chose to spend most of their waking moments together. 

Betty loved having some alone time relaxing while taking a bath. Jughead loved spending time in his office reading a book, but as of late he had migrated to the couch, enjoying the way Betty’s fingers would go through his hair as his head laid in her lap. 

Her hand tightens on his wrist as he finally stands up, leaving him half-way. Looking back at her, Betty is pouting at him. _As if she needs to beg me to stay by her side,_ he internally scoffs as he kneels back next to her. 

“Don’t leave.” Her voice above a whisper, begging him with her eyes. He feels a tug at his heartstrings at the vulnerable look she’s giving him. “You know why I love this tub?” she asks suddenly.

 “Why?” Jughead asks, a bit confused about the sudden change of topics.

 “Because it’s big enough for two.” She replies, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, making him smirk in answer. 

On his list of favorite things to do, lay having a bath with Betty. She had pleaded him to get into one and once he had accepted, he was definitely a goner.  The feeling of her smooth wet skin against his as they lay there, warm and relaxed was one of his favorite moments. Most of the time it wasn’t even sexual, it was just them relishing on the closeness of their bodies with a glass of wine and talking about life.

 This time when he stands up she lets him go, leaning forward and hugging her knees, watching him expectantly. From the corner of his eye, he can see her bite her lower lip at the sight of his skin and he tries not to preen too hard because of that. 

Jughead sheds his clothes with an ease found only after being in a loving relationship with Betty, knowing he was safe with or without layers between them. 

Leaving his clothes on the floor, he enters the bathtub carefully, sitting behind her and sighing when she leans against him. The warmth soothes his muscles and the way Betty quickly kisses his jaw brings a knot to his stomach in the best of ways.

 Betty hums as he hugs her from behind, bringing her even closer to him. Her eyes are closed as he turns to the side, nosing at the crook of her neck, making a path of kisses from her throat to her cheek and back down again. Jughead teasingly bites her shoulder, enough pressure just so she can feel it, enjoying the way a small groan leaves her lips. 

“I could get used to all my bad days ending like this.” She says drowsily, suddenly intoxicated by him as he is with her. The expanse of her skin calling to him as he moves is finger in circles around her stomach, her muscles tightening and relaxing with the motions. Betty is caressing his leg from his knee to his ankle.   

“I would agree but I don’t like you having bad days.” He mumbles against her skin, sighing happily, feeling her muscles relax further as If she’s melting into him. Jughead feels like the luckiest bastard alive every time he manages to make Betty feel better, it’s something he wants to spend his whole life doing. 

Betty looks back at him, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his jaw lightly. “We all have bad days, but I know I’ll get home to you after them so really… they’re not that bad.” A real smile blooms on both their faces.  Jughead leans forward and kisses her, his hand cradling her neck. He teases her with his tongue, begging for entrance she so willingly gives. Jughead’s lips move from her lips to her nose, cheek, jaw and them all the way back. 

“I love you” he says, their lips touching. “I’d volunteer to kick whoever gave you a hard time, really, but you’re much more scarier.” He kisses her smile lightly. 

Betty then purses her lips in a jest, eyes shining with mirth. “True. You’re just a big softy underneath the badass exterior.” She chuckles at Jughead’s scoff, her hand travelling down his chest.

 “Jesus… Our kids will find that weakness and exploit it. They’re totally going to take advantage and gang up on me.” He says, looking over her shoulder at nowhere in particular before his own words catch up with him and he looks down at her with his eyes a bit panicked. Betty is simply looking at him in wonder, her eyes filled with love and a smile on her face. Jughead lets out a breath, relaxing under her gaze.

  They haven’t touched the subject of kids more than the _“Do you want kids?”_ question and he knows they’re too young. On their final year of college, not even engaged yet… his plans of proposing soon aside. Jughead knows she is _it._

There is no one who could ever come close to what she means to him, no one he’d rather spend his life and go thought all those milestones with. The future is no longer full of uncertainty for him knowing she’ll be by his side. It makes him feel like he could handle anything as long as Betty’s hand was holding his.

 Betty moves slowly, coming to straddle him, her hands on both sides of his neck. Jughead’s eyes dip low for a second focusing on her bare breasts before returning to her face.

“You will make a great dad someday, Juggie.” She says. His feels a powerful tug in his chest, warm all over. “And I’ll be there to stop you from giving them burgers and milkshakes at too young an age.”

 Jughead gapes in fake outrage, hands settling on her ribcage at each side. “Two is a perfectly good age to start educating them on the culinary delicacies that are a burger and a milkshake.” He leans forward, gently biting her collarbone. “Prepare to be the bad cop, Cooper.” Betty laughs, making him smile at the sight.

“As long as I’m with you, Jug… I’m sure it’ll be okay.” She says, closing the distance between their lips in a hungry kiss. “I wouldn’t mind playing the bad cop with you, either.” Betty bites her lips, her eyes going a little dark as her words linger in the air making him notice the closeness of their bodies. 

Jughead hums, as if pondering on what she just said. He moves his right hand further up and his thumb teases a nipple. Betty sighs and he smirks at her reaction, he’s always loved how responsive she is. His other hand travels to the globes of ass, squeezing.

 “Oh, yeah?” he asks into her mouth, their lips touching enough she can _feel_ him talking. Jughead leans back when she moves to close the gap between them, instead lowering his lips to her jaw, making a path with his lips and tongue all the way to her ear.  “What are you gonna do, Cooper? Start giving me suggestions like you do with my writing?” he smirks and Betty snorts, her head falling back as she laughs, the hunger being temporarily replaced by happiness in her eyes.

 “Here’s a suggestion for you, Jones… shup up and kiss me.”

 And well… He’d take her up on that one. 

Always. 

 


End file.
